


Happy

by SomnificSheep



Series: Every Day I'm Tumblin' [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drinking & Talking, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomnificSheep/pseuds/SomnificSheep
Summary: Chuckling, Raidou leans against his shoulder. “We’ve been friends for…how many years now?” he asks.“Enough.”“Enough,” Raidou agrees, “that I know your stupid rules about your stupid sex friends.” He pokes Genma’s thigh and then points out over the rooftops of Konoha. “And enough to know that Kakashi is more than a good lay to you.”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Shiranui Genma
Series: Every Day I'm Tumblin' [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441588
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: KakaGen, kisses that taste like alcohol

“You’re a coward.”

“Am not.”

Raidou hands Genma the bottle, tipping the neck toward his mouth. “You’re lying. Drink.”

“Dick,” Genma grumbles, but takes a drink anyway. His senbon clicks against the glass and he sighs, breath fogging the November night shrouding their balcony. 

Chuckling, Raidou leans against his shoulder. “We’ve been friends for…how many years now?” he asks. 

“Enough.”

“Enough,” Raidou agrees, “that I know your stupid rules about your stupid sex friends.” He pokes Genma’s thigh and then points out over the rooftops of Konoha. “And enough to know that Kakashi is more than a good lay to you.”

Genma wrinkles his nose, shakes his head before spitting his senbon into the wood of the porch rail. He picks it out and does it again, and then once more before Raidou plucks it out of his hands for him. “I was using that.”

“You’re going to cost us our security deposit.”

“Rai,” Genma whines. He looks over to see a mischievous look in his friend’s eyes, an impish smile dancing on his lips. “Oh, I don’t like that. Give that back before you get ideas.”

“Too late,” Raidou says. He holds it behind his back, deftly avoiding Genma’s bottle-free hand reaching for it. “Admit you like Kakashi and you get it back.”

“I have more, you don’t scare me.”

“Gen,” Raidou says, drawing out the syllable. “Say it.”

“You are an _insufferable_ drunk,” Genma says. “I do not _like_ Kakashi, I’m not _ten.”_

Raidou smirks and holds the senbon further away, and Genma grumbles before deciding it’s not worth it and sitting back down on his chair. “What’s it going to take for you to admit you admire his ass while you’re guarding it?” He twirls the senbon around his fingers and Genma thinks that he is _definitely_ not drunk enough yet, so he tries to hand the bottle back. “No,” Raidou says, denying it. “Come on, Genma, he makes you _happy.”_

_“_ He makes me horny,” Genma snorts. “What do you think would happen if I went over there and just went ‘hey, love, kiss me’?”

“A better fuck than usual because you’d _finally_ be able to make out with him.” 

He’s…not wrong, Genma thinks, but fuck if he’s going to admit it. It’s _easier,_ fewer complications if you don’t take that final step towards _couple._ Fucking is easy.

Relationships are not, and kissing means commitment, and Kakashi is not one for commitment.

“I’m fine,” he says.

“You’re not,” Raidou counters, and several long drinks later, Genma’s been convinced. Really, it wasn’t hard. Very little is when it involves Kakashi, because the walls around those specific feelings aren’t brick and mortar, they’re thin paper that’s easy to crumble. 

“I’m _not_ going to go kiss him,” Genma insists, plucking his senbon from Raidou’s fingers as he hops onto the railing. He sways a bit, body buzzing and the trees swimming before he decides the drop isn’t worth it and turns back toward the porch door. “Need shoes,” he says. “I’m gonna tell him you’re being mean and I’m staying at his place for the night.”

“Have fun,” Raidou calls as the door shuts behind him.

Leaves skitter across the street as he walks, dead and dying below his feet. He’s not going to have _fun,_ that’s not what this is–this is a _confrontation,_ a meeting of two men that is _not_ going to devolve into something more, and Kakashi is _not_ going to make him love h–

“Boo,” someone says behind him, and he nearly whirls around and hits them before his arm’s caught and he’s staring into storm grey eyes. “Rambling while walking the streets, Genma?” Kakashi asks. “Unbecoming.”

“I was actually on my way to talk to you~” Genma says. He picks the senbon from his lips and pokes Kakashi’s chest with the other hand, uncaring if they’re in public. Kakashi smells of a storm, wild and whipping through the haze in Genma’s mind to wipe away all thoughts but those of how _good_ it feels to stand in his arms.

“Oh?” Kakashi says, amusement coloring his tone. 

“I’ve been drinking.”

“Mhmm.”

“And thinking.” The wind picks up, ruffling Kakashi’s hair in a way Genma finds impossible not to watch. Shadows of trees reach to tangle with theirs, and Kakashi tugs him into the darkness.

“I was actually coming to find you, too,” he murmurs. He tugs down his mask, making it hard to breathe when he smiles. “But if you’re drunk…”

“Drunk enough for a talk,” Genma says. He leans forward and takes a deep breath. His hand presses into Kakashi’s chest, the other man’s heartbeat steady below his palm. “ _You_ made Raidou call me a coward.”

Kakashi snorts. “Did I?” 

“Because I refuse to kiss you.”

“And why is that?” Kakashi’s eyes soften, his voice pitching lower as his smile begins to fade. His fingertips are freezing as they brush over Genma’s cheek to brush a stray hair away. “Is Raidou right?”

“Raidou says you make me happy,” Genma says softly, and then shuts his eyes. “That’s…right.”

“Gen–”

“You make me happy,” Genma interrupts, “and I don’t kiss you because of that. I’m not going to push you away because you make me happy and I want…I want…”

Kakashi’s inhale shakes, and he holds it for just a second too long before Genma whispers, “You.”

“Don’t say it if you don’t mean it,” Kakashi breathes. 

“I don’t _lie,”_ Genma says, smacking the hand on Kakashi’s chest in vague offense. “What do you think I am, a–a…” He furrows his brow in thought before sliding his hand up to cup the side of Kakashi’s neck. “I am _not_ a liar,” he insists.

“On the contrary, I’m impressed by your honesty,” Kakashi says. “You’re not usually this forthcoming.” He winds his fingers with Genma’s on his neck and inches closer, stealing all sense as his lips come to rest against Genma’s ear. “Genma, if I said I wanted that, what would you say?”

“I wouldn’t waste time with talking,” Genma mumbles, drawing back to brush his cheek against Kakashi’s. The crease from his mask is rough against Genma’s skin, and he wants nothing more than to kiss it away, and so he does.

“Gen,” Kakashi says fondly, and cups his face with gloved hands as their eyes meet. “I want that.”

Genma stays true to his word, Kakashi’s lips parting loosely under his as he presses the hokage against the alley wall. He cards his fingers through silver hair with probably not enough grace, but that’s okay, because Kakashi is _kissing him back,_ and that is…

_Perfect._

He whines softly when Kakashi’s fingers dig into his shoulders, teeth grazing his lower lip and promising something more. “Happy,” he says, the only thought beating through his head. “Kakashi, I–”

“I know.”

Genma doesn’t know _what_ Kakashi knows, but he nods and sinks back into his hold. It’s comfort and calm and _warm,_ Kakashi’s so warm, all the time. “You’re good at this.”

Kakashi smiles against his lips, kisses him once more. “I’m a little out of practice.”

“I volunteer.”

“Good.” Kakashi takes Genma’s lower lip between his and tugs with just the slightest hint of teeth, nails ghosting over his nape. “I’m looking forward to it. My place?”

“Raidou’s never going to let me live this down,” Genma says, “so yes. Let’s go to your place. C’mon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments always read and _very_ much appreciated, and I always do my best to get back to them ❤️
> 
> You can also find me lurking and yelling about fictional characters on:  
> [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/aryagraceling)  
> [Discord](https://discord.gg/cM8FaND)  
> [Tumblr](https://somnificsheep.tumblr.com)  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951)


End file.
